THE MOST HILARIOUS GAME
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: An AU to 'The Hunter' Instead of being hunted Gilligan along with his animal friends decides to have a little fun instead! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Gladys's mother was killed by evil men when she was just a few days old. She was eventually saved by really nice men and taken onto their ship. They took care of her and eventually taught her sign language so they could talk to each other. Several months later a huge storm caused the boat to sink. One of the men put a life jacket on her and they all got into life boats. The waves were so huge that they were separated.

She eventually found herself on an island where the other apes continued to raise her. Years later she met up with a very nice young man with a white hat and a red shirt who knew sign language. Coincidentally he happened to be friends with one of the really nice men who had saved her and had taught her sign language.

**0o0o0o0o**

One day two men in a big metal fly landed on the island. Gilligan and the others were very excited that they were here but she got a really bad vibe from them.

That night she watched from a tree as they all suddenly grew anxious about something. Then one of the men holding a long pointy stick grabbed his forearm. At first Gilligan looked and felt scared and nervous then he began signing something behind his back.

_'Gladys I know you're there!' _Gilligan signed._ 'Grab some of the other apes and meet me at the window later tonight!'_

The two men escorted Gilligan away as Gladys jumped off.

**0o0o0o0o**

Within the next few hours Gladys swung up into the mountain and retrieved Brock and his mate Diamond, Ruby the red haired ape, and Larsen who once cause trouble when he threw exploding avocados all over the place. Then she picked up Sandy the little monkey on the way back. Then Rudy the Mongoose and Sam the parrot

Back at the leaf covered caves Gladys had Sandy hop onto the windowsill and waved to Gilligan to let him know that they were there. A few seconds later Gilligan hopped out of the window.

_'Gilligan what is going on?'_ Gladys signed.

_'Here is what is happening!' _Gilligan signed. _'That mean man in there wants to hunt and kill me!'_

_'What! That is horrible!'_ Gladys replied huffing. _'What can we do to help!'_

_'Here is where I need your help!'_ Gilligan signed.

Gilligan looked behind him in the window then began signing as fast as he could as the trees and bushes rustled all around them.

**0o0o0o0o**

A couple of hours later Gilligan heard Sam whistle. He looked over at Kincaid, who was still sitting by the door asleep with his rifle on his lap, then kneeled up on the cot and looked out the window.

_'Everything is set!'_ Gladys signed.

_'Thanks c u in morning!'_ Gilligan replied back.

Gladys gave the okay sign then hopped back into the trees. Gilligan smiled checked back over at Kincaid, then yawned and laid back down on the cot and fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Wake boy!" Came Ramoo's voice and Gilligan felt him kick the cot he was sleeping on.

Gilligan checked his watch. It was a little before eight o'clock. He managed to sleep four to five hours after talking with Gladys. He put on his shoes and stood up. Ramoo winked at him and motioned for him to go first.

He stepped out of the hut to find Kincaid sitting on the communal table. He heard Ramoo leave behind him. He barely listened to Kincaid as he spotted Gladys in a tree nearby. She gave the okay sign then hopped off.

"Fifteen minute head start!" He heard Kincaid say. "GO!"

This caused Gilligan to jump right out his shoes and stumble backwards. He fumbled with them as he hopped into the bushes. Kincaid rolled his eyes.

"BANG!" Kincaid shouted and Gilligan took off running.

**0o0o0o0o**

Gilligan ran nonstop for about five minutes until he reached a huge pile of leave. He took a deep breath, brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Larsen jumped from out of the trees with two smelly sacks along with Gladys with a backpack.

**0o0o0o0o**

After making sure the other castaways were secure in a cave with bamboo bars and left Ramoo to guard them Kincaid began the hunt. He followed a fresh trail of shoe prints until they disappeared. He figured at that point Gilligan must be using the trees for cover. He remained alert as he came upon a huge pile of leaves.

The sun had risen higher so he decided to take a break from the heat. He sat down on the pile of leaves and placed his gun and canteen on either side of him. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and listened to the sounds around him. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary he picked up his canteen, unscrewed the cap and took a sip. He noted that it seemed to have a funny taste to it.

"Hmmm, the water on this island is terrible!" Kincaid replied to himself.

He took another sip and thought he felt something squirming in his mouth. He spit it into his hand and looked at it. It was a worm. He stood up retching and poured out the contents of the canteen. The smell of urine, worms, and what looked like frog eggs spilled out. Standing there disgusted he heard a rustling in the pile of leaves. Smiling he grabbed the gun and pointed it at the leaves.

"Nice try Gilligan!" He exclaimed. "I got you come on out of there!"

A gorilla burst out of the leaves, took hold of his face, and kissed him. While this was going on the gorilla reached behind him and pulled up his underpants hard giving him a wedgie. When Kincaid opened his mouth to scream the gorilla shoved what looked like a pie in his face. He fell backwards landing next to his gun. He picked it up and fired it.

The gun let out a _BOING OI OING_ and a little red flag with the word BANG! popped out. The gorilla let out a huff then jumped into the trees. A second later his real canteen and gun landed in the pile of leaves. The sounds of cackling and Gilligan laughing filled the air.

He snarled as he wiped off his face. Then he gagged as he realized that the so called pie was fish guts and manure.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

After a few minutes of cleaning his face Kincaid took a deep breath and continued with the hunt. He was walking through a grassy trail when he stepped on something. For a split second he thought it was a land mine until something hard hit him in between the legs. He crumpled to the ground gasping for breath.

Grinding his teeth he parted the grass and found what looked like a makeshift rake with a boxing glove attached to it. Suddenly he heard a rustling from inside the tree next to him. He reached for his gun as he peered inside the hole. This time something hard collided with his face knocking him over.

Once he regained his sight he could see what had hit him. Coming out of the tree was a long piece of bamboo with what looked liked two boxing gloves attached to either side of it. He snarled as he pulled it out and snapped it in half.

He heard more rustling behind him and fading footsteps. He snarled again as he picked up his gun and ran after the fading footsteps.

**0o0o0o0o**

An hour later he came upon a marshy area and stopped to take a sip of water. It was then that he heard a snap right above him. He jumped as raised his gun and spotted a small crocodile about six feet high in a tree with feathers in its mouth.

"This is impossible crocodiles can't climb trees!" Kincaid replied out loud as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

In the water in front of him was a vertical floating reed which could only mean one thing. He smiled and raised his gun.

"Come on out of there Gilligan!" He called. "That's the oldest trick in the book!"

The reed disappeared and in a flash a crocodile pounced out of the water. Kincaid jumped backwards and was able to regain his footing as the crocodile sank back into the water. Just as he was breathing a sigh of relief he felt something bite into his backside. He let out a blood curdling scream as he noticed another crocodile crawl into the water and swim away with a piece of his underwear in its mouth.

Kincaid growled and angrily raised his gun. Just as he was about to shoot something landed on top of him causing him to fall face first into the mud. He looked up just in time to see another crocodile galloping into the bushes.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
